Sin camaras
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Situado entre Juegos del hambre y En llamas. Es mi primer historia acerca de esta pareja no sean tan malos, ojala les guste. DISFRUTENLA


Esta vez no había cámaras, ni micrófonos, ni un millón de personas en Pamen viendo a los trágicos amantes enamorados que luchan por que su amor venza a los Juegos del hambre, esta vez no estábamos en un cueva húmeda y fría tratando de averiguar quién era el próximo que aparecía al caer la noche, no estábamos preocupados por quien si regresaría a casa, no estábamos fingiendo que nos amábamos, bueno no estaba fingiendo que lo amaba por que esa era la verdad yo era la única que fingía los besos, la caricias y las palabras de amor, mientras él me decía todo con perfecta sinceridad, fui tan estúpida en no darme cuenta, hubo tantas señales y la más obvia fue cuando me conto como se había enamorado de mi, recordaba mi vestido e incluso lo que su papa le dijo me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Cómo era que sabia eso de mi papa?, siempre pensé que era un gran actor, jamás pensé que el realmente estaba enamorado de mi, de la insensible Katniss Eveender.

-¿qué piensas, amor?- me pregunto Peeta, dándome un dulce beso en la frente

Esta vez estábamos, los dos solos en la habitación de Peeta, no hacia frio pero de igual manera estábamos abrazados, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro tan cerca como se nos hacía posible.

-pienso…. En lo afortunada que soy por tenerte- oí la melodiosa risa de mi chico del pan

- Katniss-mi nombre sonaba tan hermoso cuando él lo decía- yo soy el afortunado, por tenerte, mi chica en llamas- me ríe ante mi apodo ya que desde anoche tenía otro sentido. Si estaba abrazada a Peeta, estábamos en su habitación, eran las 9:00am y la noche anterior habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez- Te amo, más que nada en este mundo

- yo también Te amo Peeta- me puse encima de él y lo bese, su manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda, nunca había sentido lo que siento con él, es como si todo fuera natural entre nosotros, como si no necesitáramos pensarlo, nuestras caricias eran automáticas como respirar, bajo hasta mi cuello y lo beso, delicadamente, ¡amaba a este hombre!, es dulce cuando lo necesito y rudo cuando quiero.

-mmmm- era lo único coherente que podía salir de mis labios, a Peeta le causaba risa mis sonidos, fruncí el ceño, el se dio cuenta.

-¿qué pasa, Katniss?- dijo medio riendo, no dije nada y me dedique a mirarlo- así que no te gusta que me ría-negué- lo siento amor es que me da risa la manera en que salen esos sonidos de tu dulce boca-

-no tiene porque causarte risa, Mellark- cada vez que lo llamaba por su apellido sabía que estaba enojada, me acosté aun lado de él y cruce los brazos, el se apoyo de su brazo quedando unos centímetros levantado de la cama, la sábana blanca solo le cubría de la cintura para abajo, casi me le lanzo encima cuando lo vi, sus músculos eran perfectos y lo mejor de todo eran míos, solo míos.

-mi amor- se acaricio la mejilla y por más que quería contestarle no lo hice, bajo su mano hasta mi cuello y volvió a llamarme, tampoco le conteste- mi amor, pequeña, mi vida, mi sol, mi chica en llamas, perdóname –

- claro que te perdono tontito- sonrió y me beso- aquí no hay cámaras- murmure sobre sus labios

-gracias por eso, si no todo Panem vería tu hermoso cuerpo, que es solo mío- me tomo de la cintura, la acaricio suavemente-¿estás segura de esto?- a Petta aun no estaba muy convencido de que lo amaba y era de entenderse, ¿quien le asegura que esta vez no fingía?

-escúchame bien Peeta Mellark- me cubrí con la sabana y puse encima de él- Te amo, desde que te vi tirado cubierto de lodo y hojas, te amo desde que me confesaste que me amabas, desde que te dormí para ir a traer tu medicina, no podía dejar que te murieras, te necesito conmigo, te amo desde que te arrancaste el torniquete para que yo fuera la ganadora, desde que decidiste confiar ciegamente en mi y comerte esas vallas, desde que vi como los médicos no lograban revivirte, te amo desde que me di cuenta de que eres y serás MI chico del pan- lo bese lo mas románticamente posible, siempre estuve en contra de enamorase pero Peeta era mi excepción- ¿te quedo claro?-

-más que claro… gracias por decírmelo sin cámaras presentes- me acaricio mi espalda desnuda- Yo también te amo desde que los pájaros se callaron para oírte cantar-

Porque esta vez no había cámaras, solo éramos Peeta y Katniss, dos enamorados con una vida por delante, esta vez los dos nos amábamos con cada poro de nuestros cuerpos.


End file.
